


Deals

by EggParty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jetstorm, right now was playtime, with just himself and his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

> My half of a trade for Slagcakes on tumblr!

Jetstorm waited for his brother to walk past. He hid behind a small shelf, and when orange came into his vision, he pounced.  “Gah!” Jetfire yelled, startled and pushed against the wall. “Wh- my brother? Today you are pouncing… why?”

“Because,” Jetstorm pushed himself closer, pinning his twin with his body, a blue leg pushed between beige thighs. “I am feeling the playful nature! You should do playing with me.”

“Go to be playing with anyone else, maybe.” Jetfire said, teasing in his voice. “I am preoccupied, already!”

Jetstorm pushed his face into Jetfire’s neck, venting out hot air into his brother’s matching frame. “But the ‘bot to best be playing with is brother!” Jetstorm dropped to his knees, pulling his brother with him into a tumbling mess of play-wrestling. Jetfire managed to get on top, servos wrapped around his brothers’ wrists but when his blue twin pushed out his legs, he was flipped. Jetstorm was back on top, in between Jetfire’s legs and pinned him again.

“If you do winning, I will play.” Jetfire offered. Then he felt something cold slip around one of his wrists, followed by a whirr and a click.

“I have already done winning.” Jetstorm smiled, letting go of Jetfire’s wrists and trailing his servos down his arms to stop on his brother’s orange chest. “We do play, now. You were deal-making, now you are deal-upholding.” 

Jetfire looked up at his wrist. “You have victory!” Jetstorm kissed him quickly, a distraction while he pulled the other cuff around the leg of the heavy couch and locked it around the other wrist. When he pulls away, Jetstorm adjusted the beige and orange legs against his sides, hooked over his hips. Jetfire tugged gently on the cuffs. “This be how we will play?”

Jetstorm smiled, trailing servos from his glassy chest down his stomach, fingertips following transformation seams. “I will be doing the playing with you, brother.” he said. “You need just to lay here.” He palmed and squeezed, ghosting fingers in air-light touches, teasing until Jetfire’s hips squirmed in his lap. He turned his head, venting harder and panting Jetstorm’s name.

“Brother,” he whined, modesty panels pulling away, spike springing out to rest against his stomach, wet valve now easy access for his twin. “I-I am getting to be hot.”

“I might have what you are needing right here.” Jetstorm said. Jetfire wiggled, turning his head and pulling on the chain binding him to the floor in order to see, but he couldn’t quite get close enough. Something hard pressed against him, and Jetfire flinched from the sensation.

“It is not digits, so it is not servo…” he whined, trying to guess. “Mmmmgh, it is not warm! It is not spike.”

“Correct, but guess more. What it is in your valve, Jetfire?” Jetstorm moved the object gently, brushing against sensitive warm folds, prodding his hole without truly pushing in. His brother was so warm, and it was so cute he was trying to guess. Jetstorm’s own frame warmed up, and he let his spike spill out of its housing. He’d have grabbed himself, if his hands and lap weren’t so full of Jetfire at the moment.

“Toy… must be toy.” Jetfire moaned, rolling his hips into what was pressed against him. It was definitely a toy, and he found out what kind when Jetstorm pushed it just enough to sit in the rim of his valve and turned it on. The heavy vibration was so intense Jetfire felt his entire lower body shaking from the toy. Just as his charge ramped up, his brother pulled the vibrator out of him. “Mmh? Brother, no,” he whined. “please more!”

“Beg more, maybe then.” Jetstorm said, grinning. When Jetfire whined, bouncing his hips in his lap, he held up the green vibrator. “Beg more and maybe you get more.”

Jetfire hesitated, moving his hips. He cracked quickly. “Please brother, be pleasing me again, I am too too hot and I am needing it badly!” Jetstorm hummed, playful but it made Jetfire whine more. “Brother, pleasing me now, please! I need you!”

Jetstorm used his free servo to hold his brother’s bouncing hips still. “You are good little brother, begging me that way!” He pushed the hard round head of the toy into his brother’s valve, soaking its plastic outside with his lubricant that made it so easy to slide the vibrator into him.

Jetfire moaned deeply, insides buzzing and all his sweet spots. “Ahh! Ahh, brother! Mmgh...!” He shook and writhed while Jetstorm pushed the toy in and out of his folds. “I am closing...!” 

He breathed out hard, practically snorting when Jetstorm pulled the wonderful vibrations away from him once again. “You begged for pleasure, not for finish, Jetfire!”

“Noo…” Jetfire whined more. “Unfair brother! Teasing me too much!”

“You knowing what I want to be told.” Jetfire said, servo rubbing his hip and stomach, brushing against the head of his spike dribbling with clear pre-fluids, seeping into his seams.

“Mmgh! Brother!” Jetfire rolled his hips, the stickiness on his stomach drying on his armor. “My valve is needing it badly! I am needing overload! Please, please…” 

Jetstorm pushed the tip of the toy against the slick orange valve. “I am not so convinced you are in that bad of need.” His brother's hips thrust, trying to drive any more of that toy and it’s so-good vibrations into his array. Into his valve, against the exterior node glowing at the apex just under his spike, even against his spike. He was desperate for anything.

“I am wanting and needing overload!” Jetfire begged, panting hard and yeling. “Everything is heating and tightening, brother I need it badly much! I’m wanting hard frag!”

Jetstorm gave his brother what he wanted. He slipped the entire vibrator into his valve in one quick motion, palm pressed against his entire array to keep the entire toy in his brother. Jetfire groaned and writhed, his brother knowing that his valve barely held the length, the vibrating tip pressing against the ceiling of his valve, buzzing hard against it.

“Is that good?” Jetstorm asked, seeing the answer himself with how his twin writhed and yelled in pleasure in his lap, chains rattling and banging as he flinched and tried to pull his arms down. He wrapped a blue servo around his brother’s unattended spike, warm in his fingers and he tugged on him gently. More yelling, overstimulated and overpleasured, Jetfire finally overloaded, valve clenching tight around the toy inside him and hips stilling as lightly-tinted fluids seemed out of his valve and spurted out of his spike, running down his brothers’ fingers.

Jetsorm turned off the vibrator roaring inside his brother, waiting before gently pulling it from his valve. “Brother… that was feeling good.”

“That is good!” Jetstorm gently unhooked the legs from his sides, palms on the floor on both sides of his fiery twin and kissed him. “You were also good, much.” Jetstorm undid the locked stasis cuffs. “But, brother,”

“Yes?” Jetfire asked, slowly pushing himself up into hugging Jetstorm when he felt something warm and hard poking into him, something wet running from it.

“Now is to be my turn, please!”


End file.
